Cupidon dans la cour
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Une ado solitaire et désabusée, passionnée d'écriture et regardant la vie d'un humour amer, se découvre le don de réunir des couples... Et va être confrontée à ses propre sentiments... One shot, Complet.


**Cupidon dans la cour**

Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir qui avait commencé. Larry, qui adore dessiner, Maud, qui adore étudier... Lui, elle, les deux. Je les voyais ensemble, je les voyais heureux, depuis… Non, je n'ai pas non plus cherché à savoir depuis combien de temps. Ils étaient « le » couple, dans toute l'absolue beauté du terme. Inséparables, indissociables et fusionnels. Un exemple de longévité au sein du lycée où les corps n'étaient pas aussi fidèles que les cœurs.

Nous étions dans la même classe, et j'étais amie avec eux, le plus sincèrement du monde. Je n'avais jamais eu la moindre pensée négative à leur égard. Un matin, alors que tout le monde attendait devant la salle de classe No 4 avant le cours de français, le couple est arrivé. Un sourire radieux, main dans la main. Comme tous les jours.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les mots ont traversé ma tête, implacables, fatalistes :

_« Ils vont se séparer. »_

Je n'avais aucune raison de penser cela, aucune.

Trois jours plus tard, la nouvelle éclatait comme une bombe dans tous les couloirs :

« Ils se sont séparés… Ils se sont séparés ! »

Personne ne comprenait. Même pas moi.

Après tout, c'était la vie, c'était le lycée… C'était banal…

Deux semaines plus tard. Samedi matin. Cours de sport. Pour ceux qui savent faire du sport. Moi, ça a toujours été cours de honte. Serre les dents et sois forte même si tu es incapable de toucher un ballon de volley ball. Il y a un garçon de ma classe que je regarde en coin de temps en temps. Jalel… J'ai une admiration folle pour lui depuis… Non, je ne sais plus combien de temps, sûrement le début de l'année… Pas du tout un sportif lui non plus, aussi nul que moi en sport… Mais tellement gentil et tellement intelligent. Trop. Il passe sa vie dans les livres , et moi à le regarder lire des livres.

Je ne suis pas sûre que je l'aime. Je crois que j'admire surtout son intelligence et son goût en matière de livres… Je l'aime, je l'admire ? Bah, quelle importance ?

Moi je suis la fille un peu gothique et beaucoup manga, qui écrit des nouvelles et des poèmes dans ses cahiers. Je suis connue pour ça, au lycée. Régulièrement, des élèves m'empruntent mes cahiers, des profs aussi. Il parait que même le proviseur a lu mes histoires, et qu'il les apprécie !

Je suis une vache qui regarde passer un train… Loin … Loin…

En même temps que je contemple le train, Leila me raconte son histoire. Elle aussi est dans ma classe. Voir tous les couples se faire et se défaire autour de nous pour cause de poussée hormonale de l'automne, ça la déprime. Elle aussi voudrait avoir un petit copain. Tout à coup, je lui sors une phrase. Cela ressemble à ces plaisanteries qu'on sort sans y penser, et pourtant je le pense :

« Un de ces jours, va à la gare. Un garçon va passer en voiture. Petit, costaud, avec un blouson blanc. Vous allez vous plaire… »

Tout le monde rit de la boutade, et Leila la première. Le cours de sport s'achève, et avec lui notre semaine… C'est la vie, c'est le lycée, c'est banal…

Lundi. Cours de philosophie. Je dessine des bd dans mes coins de pages, c'est la pause entre deux heures. Et voilà Leila qui arrive, dans tous ses états :

« C'est arrivé ! C'est arrivé !

- Hum… Quoi ? est la question que je marmonne, avachie sur ma table comme un phoque sur la banquise.

- L'histoire que tu m'as raconté ! Le garçon de la gare ! Tout comme tu me l'as décrit ! Petit, costaud, le blouson blanc et même la voiture ! »

Et la voilà qui me raconte l'épisode du Samedi après midi, quand par un hasard extraordinaire elle est passée par la gare avec une copine lors d'une virée shopping, et que le garçon au blouson blanc a débarqué sur son cheval… Enfin sa voiture tuning dernier cri. Double coup de foudre… ça fait trois jours qu'ils sont ensemble, c'est le bonheuuuur…

J'ouvre des yeux aussi ronds que les têtes des bonhommes que je dessine sur mon cahier.

C'est la vie, c'est le lycée, mais c'est moins banal…

Cette histoire me perturbe assez pour que j'y pense une bonne partie de la semaine. On est déjà Jeudi, et à la pause de dix heures, je me retrouve à la cafétéria du lycée en compagnie des deux Larry. Larry 1 est hétéro, il est inconsolable depuis que Maud l'a plaqué. Larry 2 est gay, il fait partie du club théâtre et connaît tous les potins sur les couples (accessoirement gays ) du lycée. Ainsi Patrice et Fabien, c'est fini pour cause de tromperie…

Je soupire : pourquoi diable tout le monde vient me raconter les histoires de cœur et de cul de cet établissement alors que j'ai une réputation de parfaite antisociale perchée dans un autre univers ?

Larry 2 m'informe que je ferais bien de me réveiller car je plairais à certains garçons, et même à quelques filles, parait-il…

Je suis bi, mais comme aucune de ces personnes ne s'appelle Jalel, je m'en fiche, et reste bien au chaud dans ma bulle et mes écritures…

Là-dessus, Larry 1 fond en larmes entre mes bras : _ouin, ouin ma vie est fichue sans Maud, ouin, ouin, je t'en pries tu es son amie convainc là de revenir…_

Et comme tout le monde nous regarde avec des yeux de poissons rouges dans un bocal, je marmonne un « Ouaip » sans conviction…

C'est la vie, c'est le lycée, dans quoi je m'embarque ?

Maud est une vraie surdouée. Jamais moins de 19 à un devoir. C'est donc facile pour moi de la cerner au CDI, vu que je le squatte aussi pour surfer sur des sites manga et lire tranquille loin de l'espèce humaine, planquée derrière des étagères…

Maud fait toujours ses devoirs deux semaines à l'avance. A force de la côtoyer, j'ai presque des scrupules de ma paresse. Bon, il serait temps d'aborder le sujet Larry. Mais Maud me coupe la parole en me réclamant notre livre d'Histoire –geo. Et alors que je le lui donne, un frisson me parcours le dos :

_« Elle ne supporte plus les caprices de Larry. Cela fait déjà six mois qu'elle voulait le plaquer. Ce soir, elle va rencontrer à un dîner un garçon dont elle va tomber follement amoureuse … »_

Pourquoi cette pensée absurde me traverse la tête ? Je suis figée. Que se passera-t-il si je dis cela à Maud ? Si je parle de Larry ? De ce dîner ? De cet autre garçon qu'elle n'a pas encore rencontré ? Tout se bouleverse dans ma tête.

Mon cœur se déchire.

Si je ne dis rien, je trahis mon amitié envers Larry. Si je parle, Maud, qui est aussi mon amie, va me prendre pour une tarée.

Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que je le suis, mais quand même…

Non , c'est absurde… D'abord, d'où est-ce que je sors cette histoire de dîner ? Maud ne m'en a pas parlé…

« Il faut que je termine ma dissert' , dit soudain Maud, pensive, ce soir je vais à un dîner avec mes parents… »

Ben voilà. Maintenant elle l'a dit.

C'est la vie, c'est le lycée, mais bordel qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ces derniers jours ?

Je suis une traîtresse et une amie. Je ne parle pas de Larry à Maud.

Et ce soir là, elle tombe follement amoureuse du fils des amis de ses parents. Et comme c'est réciproque, Larry finit en larmes à l'infirmerie…

« Pourquoi, … »

Fabien est venu m'aider à éponger les larmes du malheureux éconduit :

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais… »

Si. Je me sens coupable comme une criminelle. J'ai choisis le bonheur de Maud, et voilà le résultat…

« hey, ce n'est pas ta faute », dit doucement Fabien en essuyant les larmes que je me mets à verser aussi… Je rougis comme une tomate. Je me demande si Fabien est aussi gay que Larry 2 me l'a dit…

_« Et si c'était avec une fille qu'il avait trompé Patrice ? »_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette idée qui me traverse la tête ?

Ils m'épuisent tous avec leurs histoires, les gays, les hétéros et les bi…

Ce lycée est peuplé de dingues…

Je me réfugie sur une table abandonnée au détour d'un couloir et pour les oublier, j'écris mes petites histoires…

Et nous voilà en cours de Français. L'ambiance est devenue pesante dans la classe. Y'a les pros Larry, les pro Maud, les pro Patrice, les pro Fabien , et moi comme une andouille, il a fallut que je sois amie avec les quatre. Je croyais que les guerres de religion s'étaient terminées avec l'édit de Nantes, comme on nous l'a appris en histoire geo. J'aimerais trop échanger ma place avec Shiro, l'élève Japonais qu'on nous a largué au milieu et qui est déjà content lorsqu'il comprend dans quelle salle de classe il doit aller…

On dirait que tout le monde attend que j'arbitre les matchs alors que moi j'attends juste que le cours se termine…

Même le prof se rend compte que je suis devenue en quelques jours l'antisociale que tout le monde veut près de soi…

La pause de 10 heures est un défilé… Larry 1 me donne un dessin , Larry 2 me parle théâtre, Fabrice m'offre un gâteau au chocolat, Patrice m'invite à aller faire du shopping avec lui et me refile en douce le « Têtu » du mois, Maud corrige mes notes de cours, Perrine, que je surnomme « Britney » en raison de sa troublante ressemblance avec la chanteuse, s'enfuit avec un exemplaire de mes histoires, les jumelles belges Daniela et Marina cancanent, et pour couronner le tout, Jalel en personne vient me demander timidement s'il pourrait lire certaines des histoires que j'écris… Je donne à tout le monde ce qu'ils veulent, histoire de m'en débarrasser. De l'air, de l'air, qu'on me fiche la paix !

Ça se passe à peu près comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Quatre heures de maths m'achèvent, mais au moins, pendant que tout le monde a le nez dans les équations, je peux respirer. Il est 18 heures quand je revois la lumière du jour et je m'étire comme un chat, effleurée par les derniers rayons de soleil.

C'est à ce moment là que s'approche de moi Melissa. C'est après moi la fille la plus anti conformiste de la classe, une gothique « modérée ». Et la voilà qui commence à murmurer tout doucement :

« Voilà, il y a longtemps que je voulais te le dire mais… Je voudrais sortir avec toi »…

Je me décompose littéralement, estomaquée.

Larry 2 pousse des gloussements éloquents.

Jalel a la mâchoire qui touche le sol.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, Fabien m'enlève sous prétexte que Patrice doit acheter un CD …

Je me retrouve à faire les magasins, marchant entre les deux garçons, fraîchement séparés. Patrice est un vrai gentleman, il me donne le bras, comme si on n'était pas assez visibles. Fabien est tout sucre tout miel et tout mignon comme un chaton. On dirait que je suis bigame. Et Fabien… Son regard qui vous sonde, son sourire d'une douceur enchanteresse…

Si lumineux…

Fabien…

Non. Je ne dois surtout pas me retrouver encore plus impliquée dans leurs problèmes…

Finalement, Patrice n'y tiens plus des regards étranges que j'échange avec Fabien…

Les voilà qui se disputent au milieu d'un café…

J'apprends ainsi que c'était bien avec une fille qu'il l'a trompé…

C'est la vie, c'est le lycée… Et je profite d'une seconde d'inattention des deux compères pour m'esquiver et rentrer chez moi.

Le lendemain , Britney m'accueille à l'école avec des grands cris :

« Pourquoi t'as faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? »

Je m'imagine une fin shakespearienne : après mon départ, Patrice et Fabien se sont entre tués à coups de petites cuillères…

Mais non, pas du tout, Britney me parle d'un poème que j'ai écrit à la va vite quand je me suis cachée sur la table abandonnée au coin d'un couloir…

Ça parle d'un mec qui a caché à sa petite amie qu'il avait déjà une femme et que celle-ci attendait un enfant…

« c'est exactement mon histoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! »

Je pense que c'est l'histoire de tas de filles mais elle me raconte que tous les prétextes que dit le garçon du poème, son mec les lui a dit mot pour mot la veille, sans avoir vu le texte, comme si j'avais écrit leur dispute avant même qu'elle ait lieu !

Je souris nerveusement…

Aussi nerveusement que Patrice m'offre un café ce matin. Je ne demande pas ce qui est arrivé la veille. Je le devine déjà. Rupture définitive, sans espoir de retour…

« Et maintenant ? Soupire le pauvre Patrice, perdu. Je me jette sur le premier que je croise ? » »

Je réponds en plaisantant :

« Réfléchis bien, le premier que tu vas croiser c'est Larry (2) et depuis le temps qu'il n'attends que ça…

- On parie ? »

On sort de la cafétéria. Sur les 2000 élèves du lycée, on tombe nez à nez avec Larry (2), écouteurs dans les oreilles, qui braillent du Gerald de Palmas, le texte de la pièce de théâtre qu'il répète à la main. Patrice a un sourire fataliste avant de se jeter sur lui devant un public médusé.

Et moi, comme une conne avec mon café…

Je pensais que c'était l'apothéose…

La suite allait me prouver triomphalement le contraire…

Vous vous souvenez de Shiro, le japonais balancé là pour un an et qui doit se poser de sérieuses questions sur les mœurs occidentales. Il est sympa, Shiro. Mais il se paume toujours dans les couloirs du lycée. Aussi, lorsqu'il me voit arriver de la cafétéria, il court vers moi comme si j'étais envoyée par les dieux pour lui donner un renseignement… Il glisse sur les pavés mouillés et se vautre par terre sous les yeux indifférents des zombies du lycée. Pourtant y'a bien un élève qui est chargé de le surveiller, notre petit Shiro, mais lui aussi, il s'en fiche…

J'hérite donc d'un Shiro-fracassé et l'accompagne à l'infirmerie. Je vais prendre un abonnement avec Larry 1 qui fait des tentatives de suicide au champomy depuis qu'il digère mal le dîner de Maud, partie skier avec son nouvel amoureux, plein aux as, soit dit en passant…

Bref, j'assiste en exclusivité mondiale au duo Larry – Shiro : _j'ai mal, moi aussi, je pleure moi aussi, elle est partie, mes dents aussi…_

Si seulement ils étaient gays, ça m'arrangerait bien, malheureusement, même dans ma classe y'a des limites… Je les lance donc sur le sujet préféré de Larry 1 après Maud : le dessin. Et il se trouve que Shiro en est passionné aussi. Les voilà maintenant lancés dans un dialogue auquel je ne comprends rien à part qu'ils sont contents.

Un amour est mort, une amitié est née…

Lors de la fête d'Halloween, quelques semaines plus, tard, je trouverais Larry et Shiro en train de rouler des pneus Michelin aux jumelles belges… Je pourrais dire : « Ils avaient retrouvés la frite », mais comme ce jeu de mots est lamentable, je dirais juste que Larry 1 est passé à autre chose et que Shiro ne s'est plus jamais perdu dans les couloirs…

La fête d'Halloween, justement…

La veille, Leila était en train d'en parler avec Britney.

« Je n'irais pas, déclara la blonde, je veux voir mon mec…

- Mais il a une femme et un enfant, il se fout de toi !

- Je sais mais…

- Tiens ! Regarde qui voilà ! On va lui demander son avis ! »

… Pourquoi on me demande toujours mon avis ?

« Tu crois que Perinne devrait rester avec son mec ? »

Je réponds, sans même avoir réfléchit :

« C'est un connard. Vient plutôt à la fête d'Halloween avec ta robe blanche. Et prends un jus d'orange. »

Là-dessus, je tourne les talons.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai sortie une phrase aussi débile. Déjà, j'ai jamais vu Britney porter du blanc, et en plus, quel rapport avec du jus d'orange ?

Le 31 Octobre 2003 à 11 h 43, à la fête d'Halloween , un autre invité bouscula Britney et elle renversa du jus d'orange sur la magnifique robe blanche qu'elle portait pour la première et dernière fois. Après s'être disputée avec le maladroit, un dénommé Frédéric, ils finirent la soirée enlacés sur _Love's Divine _de Seal. Ils restèrent ensemble, eurent un ravissant bambin nommé Enzo en 2005, et se marièrent en 2008.

Alors oui, il y avait un rapport avec le jus d'orange…

C'était la vie, c'était le lycée… Et j'en arrivais à avoir peur de moi !

Ça tombait mal. Jalel me tournait autour. Melissa me tournait autour. Fabien me tournait autour.

Un hétéro, une lesbienne et un bi. Tiercé gagnant !

Larry 2 n'en finissait pas de glousser sur le sujet…

La classe suivait le feuilleton, en retenant son souffle…

Et moi, je voulais disparaître de la surface de la terre.

J'admettais enfin que depuis quelques semaines, toutes les conneries que je pouvais dire se transformaient en vérités, et que bien malgré moi, j'avais formé des couples.

Le problème majeur, c'est que tout le monde s'était aussi rendu compte que j'avais ce don bizarre. Et l'on venait de toutes les classes me consulter comme si j'étais la voyante Irma ou la déesse de la fertilité…

Il s'est passé une chose horrible, en cours de maths. Larry 2 a sortit une vanne, et tout le monde a éclaté de rire. Moi aussi… C'était tellement surprenant que même le prof s'est retourné.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire, a-t-il dit devant les 37 personnes présentes. Ça te va bien. »

La honte. La honte.

Et le tiercé gagnant qui me brûle du regard…

J'ai peur de moi. J'ai peur des autres. J'ai peur d'aimer. Cela fait si longtemps que je me plais à être seule, observer la vie défiler tranquillement, et mon cœur battre en secret… J'étais si bien, toute seule. Jamais de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises. Jamais de déception. Ni de joie. Juste mes cahiers, mon stylo et moi.

Tout est fini, tout est gâché.

Ce foutu don que je m'ignorais m'a enchaîné.

A la vie, aux gens, aux choix.

Les gens…

Je hurle, je hurle en moi pile sous leurs yeux, mais personne ne peut m'entendre…

Et ne veux pas choisir. Je ne veux pas sortir de mon univers… Laissez moi… Laissez moi !

Je cours… Il est tard. Je cours… Je ne sais même pas à qui ou à quoi je veux échapper…

Je cours, toutes les boutiques sont en train de fermer…

Je cours…

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

La nuit est tombée…

Les dernières lueurs d''une boulangerie…

« Où est-ce que je vais comme ça ? »

Le feu rouge qui passe au vert…

Les feuilles mortes sur la chaussée luisante de pluie…

Je chute…

Le bus qui arrive…

« Et si tout s'arrêtait maintenant ? »

…

Le 12 Novembre 2003, à 19 h45, alors que j'aurais pu passer sous les rues d'un bus, ma chute est brutalement interrompue par un panneau publicitaire devant un bureau de tabac.

Et tous les passants autour de moi rient comme des baleines.

_« De toute façons, t'aurait raté les spaghettis… »_

Pourquoi je pense à la bouffe dans un moment pareil ? Surtout des spaghettis ?

« Hey, ça va ? »

Nouvelle honte. Une poignée d'internes en chemin pour le lycée avant le couvre feu se tient devant moi.

Et parmi eux, Fabien et Melissa.

Et moi qui réponds le plus honnêtement du monde : « J'ai faim ! »

Je n'ai pas bien compris ni comment ni pourquoi, mes les internes m'ont emmenée avec eux. Je les suis d'un pas automatique. On passe par un portail interdit aux simples externes comme moi. Et nous voilà au réfectoire pour le repas du soir des internes.

« Hein ? mais… Je ne devrais pas être là !

- T'inquiêtes, y'a toujours du rab ! »

Même le chef des surveillants ne voit aucun problème à ma présence.

« Oh ! C'est toi ! Reste donc manger un morceau ! »

Je ne le connais pas, mais lui me connais. Je suis connue comme le loup blanc.

Me voilà en train de faire la queue avec les autres, et je découvre le fabuleux plat du soir : des spaghettis bolognaise ! Youhou ! Fabien Prends une pelle en inox, et me rajoute dessus une montagne de fromage râpé…

Après… Tous rassemblés autour d'une même table, on a parlé de tout et de rien…

Surtout de rien…

Et tout à coup, assise là à côté de Fabien et sa tendre bienveillance…

J'ai sourit…

Jalel m'a rendu les écrits qu'il m'avait empruntés, ce matin.

Et mon cœur a battu moins fort que je l'aurais imaginé…

Il m'a dit que ça lui faisait penser à Flaubert, que je déteste.

Melissa ne m'a même pas dit Bonjour. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié la manière dont Fabien et moi on plaisantait, hier soir…

Je sens dans mon cœur mes sentiments changer. Ce que je pressentais se confirme : Jalel, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est de l'admiration ou de l'amour.

Melissa… Elle a choisit la mauvaise personne, la pauvre…

Et Fabien…

Fabien…

C'est pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé…

Je ne devrais pas penser à lui. Je ne devrais pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il est entré dans mon cœur par surprise et je n'arrive plus à l'en déloger…

Je sais que je cours à ma perte…

Il aime les garçons, les filles de temps en temps…

Il a trompé Patrice et qui a trompé trompera encore…

Larry 2 glousse : « Tu forme les couples autour de toi mais tu es incapable de voir clair dans tes propres sentiments ! »

Mince… Le fan de Gerald de Palmas , entre deux « Ooooooooouh j'en rêve encore ! », viens de me tacler.

C'est donc comme ça qu'ils me voient. Cupidon dans la cour. Enfin, Cupidon habillé en noir et les cheveux teint en rouge… Il sort plutôt des enfers votre angelot de l'amour… Et il s'est tellement bourré la gueule à la Vodka caramel qu'il s'est planté lui-même une flèche en plein cœur…

Ça fait mal…

Si mal d'aimer…

Mais comme dit Britney en me fourrant du rimmel dans l'œil :

« T'as qu'à penser que c'est une autre fille que toi avec un autre gars que lui et faire une prédiction ! »

La fine équipe me regarde avec impatience, n'attendant que la phrase que je vais prononcer. Même si c'est une connerie, elle se réalisera, ils en sont tous convaincus.

« Un mariage au théâtre …

- Quoiiii tu veux te marier avec Fabien dans un théâtre ? répète tout le monde en chœur.

- Mais non ! Vous m'avez dit de sortir une phrase au hasard, c'est ce que j'ai fais ! »

Larry 2 glousse.

« Vous savez quelle pièce je répète en ce moment ? Les noces de Figaro ! Et on va la jouer au théâtre municipal ! »

Enfer. Damnation. Encore dans le mille !

Et nous voilà un soir de décembre au théâtre municipal. Tout le lycée est venu assister à la représentation. Je suis là aussi, contrainte et forcée, noyée dans la foule… Tout le monde attend de moi un éventuel rapprochement avec Fabien que je n'ai pas vu jusque là…

Et je fais tout pour éviter une rencontre…

Ce que la bande ignore, c'est que j'ai moi-même joué au théâtre municipal, enfant, quand je faisais partie d'une troupe. Je connais tous les recoins et surtout ceux pour échapper aux regards indiscrets… Et la pièce se déroule sans accroc… Deux heures où je reste bien cachée… Larry 2 en fait dix fois trop dans son rôle, mais dans la salle, Patrice le couve d'un regard amoureux..

Fin. Applaudissements. Il y a une foule intense et bruyante dans le hall, tout le monde veut signer le livre d'or…

Je m'esquive. Personne ne m'aura vu partir…

Me voilà sur le trottoir. Il fait nuit noire.

J'attends mon père qui a prévu me chercher en voiture.

Il fait un silence assourdissant après le grand orchestre de la pièce et le vacarme des spectateurs descendus dans le hall du théâtre…

Il fait froid, aussi… Mais je suis seule et apprécie ces minutes de calme…

Un flocon de neige, puis deux, chutent lentement depuis le ciel jusque sur mes épaules …

« C'est si doux, si apaisant… »

Je suis … Heureuse ?

« Ah te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée ! »

Je me retourne. Fabien est là. Visiblement furieux.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais suis coupée dans mon élan.

Fabien se précipite vers moi, m'enlace, me serre fort contre lui.

Je ne comprends , je ne comprends pas…

Je reste là, surprise, sans réaction, inerte…

A regarder le train passer…

« Hé… Tu m'entends ? »

Fabien… Pourquoi tu me serres comme ça ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Pourquoi ta main glisse jusque sur mon visage ?

Pourquoi, hypnotisée par l'intensité de ton regard, je ne remarque même pas qu'il se rapproche encore plus ?

Pourquoi cette fascination mêlée de… Peur ?

Et mon cœur qui bat si vite…

Si vite…

Si…

Je suis perdue, ma carapace cède. Tu m'embrasses comme jamais personne ne m'a embrassé. Je perds pied, me raccroche encore plus étroitement à toi. Tes lèvres me brûlent, ta langue m'obsède, ton souffle me possède… Je ne suis plus moi et je ne suis plus là, devant le théâtre, sous les flocons de neige… Je suis loin, si loin de mon univers… J'ai peur, j'ai froid, mais un sentiment que j'ignorais incendie mon ventre et mon cœur…

Rien ne doit interrompre cet instant…

Rien…

Jamais…

Jamais…

Un bruit de moteur au bout de la rue…

_« C'est Papa ! »_ hurle la voix dans ma tête.

Je me détache des mains de Fabien comme le sable vous glisse entre les doigts…

Je m'éloigne à une telle distance qu'il n'est plus qu'un point minuscule derrière moi…

En fait , j'ai rattrapé la voiture de mon père…

« Alors, cette pièce ? Me demande-t-il simplement, n'ayant rien vu de ce qu'il vient d'arriver…

- C'était drôle… Mais pas au moment où c'était sensé l'être… » dis-je de mon ton le plus neutre et indifférent.

Donnez moi l'oscar, je suis la meilleure comédienne !

Les jours suivants, je donne le change. Je suis tellement « comme d'habitude » que Fabien doit se dire que je ne lui accorde pas la moindre importance. Les autres ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé, sinon je les aurais déjà tous en rond autour de moi à dire « Alors ? Alors ? »

La vie du lycée s'écoule dans sa banalité habituelle, sauf que le BAC commence à en obséder certains…

Tout le monde vient me voir pour savoir s'il l'aura, comme si je faisais des prédictions sur un autre sujet que l'amour…

Et d'ailleurs, est-ce bien des prédictions ?

J'ai commencé à lire du Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et je me convaincs qu'en fait, je dois être un peu du style Sherlock Holmes. A force d'observer les autres, je sais comment ils réagissent, comment ils vivent, et je peux anticiper ce qui va leur arriver…

Patrice soupire. Est-ce que Sherlock aurait parlé de la gare, du blouson blanc, du dîner de Maud, du jus d'orange ?

J'ai toujours su que j'étais différente. Mais pas à ce point là…

Finalement, c'est encore Larry 2 qui a la bonne formule :

« Même si tu fais tout pour rester seule, les gens viennent vers toi naturellement, c'était le cas avant même que tu commence tes prédictions. Et si tu as bien un don pour rassembler les gens, ne le prends pas comme une malédiction mais comme un cadeau. Tu as la capacité de multiplier le bonheur. Alors ne passe pas à côté du tien… »

Je me retrouve à l'infirmerie, pile au moment où j'aurais du passer une interro de Latin. Pas à cause de Shiro ou Larry 1, à cause de toutes ces questions qui me travaillent…

C'est un vrai défilé de copains qui vient me rendre visite au point que l'infirmière excédée mets tout le monde dehors…

J'écris pour oublier que le seul qui n'est pas venu…

C'est Fabien

Et puis…

Il y a la coupure des fêtes de fin d'années. Pendant la longue période des vacances, je n'ai vu que les filles de la classe, lors d'une pyjama party chez Leila. Tout le monde a ouvert des yeux ronds quand je suis arrivée dans mon pyjama rose bonbon, une énorme peluche vache entre les bras…

« On ne t'aurait pas imaginée en train de dormir habillée comme ça… »

Je ne sais pas si les pyjamas gothic lolita ça existe (sûrement), mais même si j'avais les moyens de m'en acheter, je ne crois pas que je dormirais confortablement…

Papa Noël est descendu du ciel et est repartit aux Seychelles…

Janvier est arrivé, et avec la rentrée…

Toujours le lycée, toujours sa banalité…

Mais un absent dans la classe.

Fabien.

Personne ne sait pourquoi, même pas Patrice.

Même si maintenant il est avec Larry (2), ils avaient finir par redevenir bon amis…

Je m'inquiète…

Je me morfonds…

Et comme je ne veux penser à rien, je me surprends à faire mes devoirs deux semaines à l'avance avec Maud…

J'ai même eu un 18 en Maths, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis…

Heu … Sûrement depuis le CP.

Je sauve ma moyenne de sport au Badminton.

J'ai fait un gâteau . J'en ai distribué à tout le monde avec de grands sourires.

Les gens ont peur car ils ne me reconnaissent plus. Mais ils ont mangé le gâteau.

J'ai compté depuis la rentrée. J'ai fais 32 prédictions, et 30 se sont révélées exactes…

J'ai réunit 30 couples, l'équivalent de deux classes…

Si ça continue j'aurais marié tout le lycée…

Même le proviseur, qui m'aime bien car il a eu vent de mon autre don, celui de l'écriture, s'en inquiète :

« C'est bien de penser aux autres, mais n'oubliez pas de penser à vous … »

Je ne veux pas penser à moiiiiiiiiiii !

Je ne veux surtout pas penser à cet abruti de Fabien disparu je ne sais où et dont je n'ai aucune nouvelle !

En désespoir de cause, j'écris à en avoir mal aux mains…

Je veux finir ma vie entourée de mes cahiers tracés de lignes, les livres, eux, ne trahissent jamais…

Et puis la nouvelle est tombée. Je me souviens, on était en cours de chimie.

« Fabien ne reviendra pas. Son père a été muté à Rennes…

- L'autre bout de la France ! »

Je suis tellement stupéfiée, écorchée, que mon tube à essai s'échappe de mes mains et je manque de me blesser avec la mixture qu'il contient…

Retour à l'infirmerie.

Tous mes coachs hurlent à qui mieux mieux :

« Tu dois lui parler !

- Avant qu'il parte !

- Sinon tu vas le regretter ! »

Au CDI, j'ai tout avoué à mes potes du forum Manga, et sur internet, les coms se sont déchaînés :

« Dis lui ! »

Je me rends compte maintenant que tout le monde semble avoir compris depuis longtemps ce que je ressens pour Fabien. Les élèves, les surveillants et même les professeurs !

J'étais si mauvaise comédienne, alors ?

Le coup de grâce vient quand au détour d'un couloir, je rencontre le proviseur himself, Dieu tout puissant du bahut et des âmes égarées :

« Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça car c'est confidentiel, mais… Le téléphone, ça existe », dit-il en me tendant le numéro de Fabien !

Je crois que le proviseur a un peu trop lu les histoires d'amour que j'écris !

La scène m'estomaque tellement que je reste figée, abasourdie, la mâchoire touchant le sol. Patrice dira plus tard que j'avais l'air d'un efferalgan dans un verre d'eau…

Mais j'ai pris ma décision, je veux parler à Fabien , mais pas au téléphone.

De vive voix…

« Tu sais, me dit Leila, un jour tu m'as dit d'aller à la gare, et ma vie a changé. Je crois que tu devrais y aller aussi. C'est aujourd'hui… »

J'y crois pas. La scène classique du roman Harlequin !

Je me vois déjà courir comme une tarée jusqu'à la gare et rater Fabien au moment où il entre dans le train !

« Pas question ! s'écrie Patrice. Les voitures, ça existe !

- Qui a le permis ? demande Britney.

- Shiro ! s'exclame Larry 1.

- heu… Déjà qu'il trouve pas les salles de classes, alors le levier de vitesse… Soupire Maud.

- Moi… Je l'ai… » murmure soudain une voix.

Tout le monde se retourne. C'est … Jalel…

« Après tout… Dit-il simplement. Moi aussi, je voudrais que tu lui dise… »

Je ne peux rien répondre, touchée en plein cœur. De toutes façons, Larry 2 glousse comme un paon :

« Comme c'est mignoooooooooooooooooooooon ! »

Et nous voilà, tous partis pour la gare de perpignan. L'immonde statue de Dali surplombe la vue, jambes écartées…

Tous les gays de l'équipe y vont de leur commentaire pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« C'était donc là, le centre du monde ! »

Je me suis précipitée dans le hall exigu et sous les peintures bariolées. Je ne vois Fabien nulle part… Oh non pitié, pas le vieux cliché du train qui s'en va…

Le train ne risque pas de partir : il a quatre heures de retard. Le tableau digital explique qu'il y a vers Cerbères un incendie sur la voie…

Je tourne et retourne comme une folle dans la gare, escortée des copains.

Et je finis par trouver mon Fabien ,attendant son tour dans la queue interminable de passagers agglutinés devant les guichets des hôtesses…

Quand il nous voit débarquer en commando, il sort sans regret de la file d'attente :

« Hé… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je ne peux rien dire. Je fonds en larmes.

La dernière fois, c'était avec Larry 1 à l'infirmerie. Alors c'est lui qui prend la parole, me renvoyant la politesse :

« Il y a qu'elle t'aime, abruti ! »

Fabien ne dit rien non plus. On n'est pas dans un Harlequin. Il doit partir et il partira.

« Tu pourrais lui dire que tu l'aimes aussi ! » gronde Patrice à son ex.

Mais Fabien ne dit toujours rien.

« Tu veux qu'elle soit malheureuse ? feule Leila. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous tous ? »

Fabien a un demi sourire amer.

« Mais pour moi… Elle n'a rien fait… »

Je sens mon cœur se briser en miettes.

« Je l'ai embrassé et ça ne lui a strictement rien fait… »

C'est vrai… Je me suis enfuie… Je l'ai ignoré…

Je vais encore regarder le train passer et s'éloigner définitivement…

J'ai mal…

« C'est parce que tu lui as fait peur ! » s'exclame Larry 2.

Silence froid dans l'assistance :

« Mais regarde là ! Elle s'est toujours protégée de ses sentiments ! Tu crois qu'elle est forte, tu crois qu'elle est froide, mais elle ne l'est pas ! C'est du magma dans ses veines ! Elle a eu peur ! On a tous lu ses histoires ! Elle s'est toujours réfugiée derrière ses mots pour se préserver de ses sentiments, et toi, tu l'as obligée à sortir de là ! C'est pour toi qu'elle l'a fait ! C'est pour toi qu'elle est là, aujourd'hui ! Sinon elle préfèrerait mille fois se cacher derrière les étagères du CDI ! »

Woaw. Finalement, je trouve Larry 2 meilleur à cet instant que dans les noces de Figaro !

« Il a raison, conclue enfin Jalel. Il lui en a fallut du courage, pour se tenir devant toi, maintenant. Alors toi, aies au moins le courage de la regarder… »

Fabien a obéit. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux que je ne lui avais jamais vu, des yeux si pleins d'amour blessé et de douleur passionnée que j'aurais voulu l'embrasser jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle…

Mais je me suis contentée de le regarder aussi, et je lui ai dit, la voix nouée de larmes, la gorge serrée, droit dans les yeux, droit dans le cœur…

« J't'aime, Fabien… C'est tout. Y'a rien d'autre à dire… Je t'aime comme une conne…

- Je sais. Moi aussi je t'ai aimé. Maintenant je t'admire… Lysia… »

C'était la première fois qu'un garçon prononçait mon prénom de cette façon.

Et soudain je me suis sentie heureuse et réconfortée, parce que je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, j'existais dans le cœur de quelqu'un.

J'existerais pour toujours, quelque part dans le coin de son cœur et de sa mémoire, comme cette fille qu'il avait aimé.

Même si on ne pouvait pas être ensemble.

Même si le train allait partir.

Même si on aimerait bientôt quelqu'un d'autre…

Et le train est partit avec Fabien. Je l'ai regardé passer, mais cette fois j'avais le cœur léger. J'existais. J'avais des sentiments.

J'étais réconciliée avec moi.

Et j'ai souris. Un magnifique sourire au milieu de mes larmes…

Certains ont eu leur bac, d'autres pas. Moi j'ai eu le mien, et je suis partie aussi.

Des couples ont tenu, d'autres pas.

J'en ai formé d'autres, grâces à ces prédictions…

Et puis la flèche de Cupidon m'a aussi transpercée… Un jour sans prévenir, et avec la personne à qui je ne m'attendais pas…

Je n'avais pas eu de prédictions.

Ça ne marche pas avec mon propre cœur…

Et pourtant, quand je te regarde, endormi dans tes draps bleus en suçant ton pouce, je remercie chaque jour l'instant où j'ai rencontré ton Papa pour la deuxième fois, par hasard, à un festival manga.

Il va bientôt rentrer. Il m'apportera mon livre, qui vient d'être édité.

Il lisait déjà mes histoires quand on était dans la même classe au lycée…

_Fiction terminée le 16 Novembre 2010, à 23h20_


End file.
